Life in Death city
by ClosetedOtakus24
Summary: A modern AU next-gen with violence, lemons, lots of pairings, mention/use of drugs and a little underage drinking as you have a girl from the worst side of town, a rich boy with an unbeatable ego, a love-stricken OCD nut, and her parallel acting cousins all attending the best high school in the state. Their only other connection; Their parents were all good friends at one point.
1. A brief, but interesting morning

**Me: Alright this is another Soul Eater fan fic.**

**Taylor: Will Eclipse be in this one too?**

**Me: Actually, _we _won't even be in this fan fiction. That's right folks you can be spared of us!**

**Taylor: *sigh* Fine.**

**Me: Although because this is a M rated story, everything's gonna NOT be censored!**

**Taylor: You mean?**

**Me: Yep. I'm gonna write words like fuck and shit and not bleep it! HAHA!**

**Eclipse: Oh boy she's gonna go crazy with this. I just know it.**

**Unity: *nods in agreement* Sydney doesn't own Soul Eater!**

**Me: Enjoy the lack of censorship, bastards!**

* * *

Death city's Wonderful/Miracle making Acedemy (or the DWMA for short) is the most prestigious prep school in all of Nevada if you can believe it. It had all the features of a prep school; The location, the uniforms, everything. Since it's a rich kid's school, the only way for a lower class person to enter such a place is through the entrance exams. I say this because this is where our story starts.

More specifically, in the early spring morning just before homeroom would start, in the senior class that would be graduating at the end of the year. But given it was merely the first day of the school year, none of the students were thinking much of the matter. But four students stood out the most without even trying.

The first one was a scrawny yet muscular boy who rolled his shirt sleeves up to show off his star shaped birth mark and never bothered to wear the dark blue tie that came with his uniform. He had a smug grin and confidence stormed his dark blue eyes as he rested his feet on his desk and left his stuff in his bag. He stood out for two reasons: His spikey aqua blue hair, and the fact that he was the sole heir to the biggest dojo franchise in America.

Then there are two pale and skinny twins with choppy pink hair and bright blue eyes that already set their school supplies out. One of them was staring at the floor with a timid look in his eyes while fidgeting with his tie. But you couldn't see it because his bangs hung over his face and his hands were underneath the desk. The other one, however, clipped her bangs back as she laughed and smiled along with the other students. Though most of the males were eyeing her chest, she didn't really notice.

They are the cousins of a tall busty young woman who's eye twitched as she stacked all the books in the back of the room in a specific, even order. At first glance, the only traits you could say that made her odd was her _severe_ OCD problem, her one eye that was gold and the other one being blue and how there were three stripes on one side of her long beige hair but none on the other side. As weird as she was, the girl was not to be messed with. Why? Because her father was the Headmaster of the school.

The teacher finally walked in and cleared his throat to get the class's attention. Everyone but the bluenette turned to him as he straightened a few papers out. He proceeded to explain, "Hello class, welcome to your third and final year at the DWMA."

The students whooped and applauded, interrupting their sensei.

He raised his hand to silence them and they surprisingly obeyed. "Now then class, before we settle in for the new year, I have an announcement."

Now the teacher has caught the young man's attention. In truth the boy was hoping that the announcement was that he was the most bad ass kid in school, but the tiny meek voice named Logic whispered to him to think again.

Logic was right (of course) and the teacher instead said, "As you are all aware, for the past two months, a rumor has been going around our communities saying that an honor student would be attending the DWMA."

People started to whisper as he said, "No need to ask anyone about it, because it's true."

They all turned to the asymmetrical obsessive compulsive girl. She stood up and professionally said, "Indeed it is. For the first time in DWMA history, an honor student student has been accepted into this elite academy."

People whispered once again until a random student asked, "But why are you telling us this?"

The teacher stepped away from his podium. "Because, students, she will be in this class, and I want you to promise me that you'll go easy on her."

The bluenette shrugged and said, "Big deal. What's so special about this guy anyway?"

"One, sensei just said the honor student is a she (twice) and two, the reason sensei is bringing this up is because the honor student has skipped the tenth and eleventh grade to be here."

What was said caused the entire class to go briefly nuts.

Meanwhile, the pinkette tried to pull his twin underneath the desks, the Headmaster' s daughter went around the room trying to rearrange everything to be symmetrical again and the boy with the star tattoo grinned at the thought of this new student bowing down to him.

Their sensei tried, but failed, to calm everyone down, but they didn't shut up until the door slid open and the said student walked in. As everyone had expected, she was a petite girl (around four feet tall, maybe taller) and she looked about fourteen years old. She wore a white blouse and a black pleated skirt like the other girls, but instead of a red ribbon bow, a black tie for the boys was wrapped around her neck. She also had black leggings under her skirt and a black turtle neck under her shirt. Either way, it surprisingly complimented her medium toned skin and spiky-ish snow white hair that fell to her shoulder blades. But what was most odd yet alluring trait of this student was her emerald green eyes. They were bitter, but polite, angry, yet understanding, annoyed, but also patient. It was as if she hated being there, but _needed _to be.

Her stance was a laid back type, but her posture was great as she bowed and said, "It's nice to meet you all. My name is Psyche Albarn. Please take care of me." When bringing her head back up, a few of the teens thought they spotted a glint of silver by her nose and ear.

The teacher took advantage of the silence and thought of where she would sit. 'Where to place you…any seats near Rosy or R.N.?' He looked to the twin siblings and shook his head. 'What about where Amanda sits?' He looked up to his OCD student, and saw that there were no available seats there either. 'Damn. I was afraid of this.'

"Miss Psyche, I'm afraid you'll have to sit in front of Silver*Star over there in the back."

She nodded lazily and slung her bag over her shoulder as she got to the desk and proceeded to sit in front of the older blue haired boy.

His feet were still on his desk, until he jumped onto hers like a ninja. "So you think you've got what it takes to stand up against me-"

He didn't finish because Psyche took a thick book out of nowhere and slammed it into his head. 'Fuck…' He groaned In his mind.

Psyche scowled, revealing her shark like teeth. "I haven't even known you for a _minute _and yet I can already tell that I hate you," she informed him. Silver*Star gave her a glare to say that the feeling was mutual and slumped down in his seat, wondering what HER problem was.

"Okay then class, today we're gonna start off with…" As the teacher began to explain what the class's schedule was, Rosy giggled at a joke she remembered, R.N. kept his head down, Amanda cried over her lack of writing the A in her name "right", Psyche took notes and actually paid attention to class and Silver*Star sat there somewhere between patient and impatient for class to end to challenge the new honor student to fight him.

* * *

**Me:Okay chapter 1 is DONE! Sorry if it feels rushed, but it's midnight and I have school tomorrow, so I wrote this in one day and now I'm beat. Those were the main OC'S of this story, because they are the main characters kids. I doubt it'll take long for you to figure out who is who's kid. The next chapter I'll introduce two or three more OC'S, but I'll also get a few characters from the actual anime in there as well. But they'll be important and hopefully not too OOC like they are in "Soul Eater NOT!"**

**Taylor:I hate that anime.**

**Me:Me too. Also, this is going to have a little humor in it and whenever writing humor I always censored fuck and shit and other words because I thought it was funnier that way. I didn't censor them because this is rated M, but please let me know if censoring the words DID make my fan fictions funnier.**

**Taylor:Please read and review. One Peice OUT!**


	2. Life at home

**Me: Well, this is a lot less popular than I expected *sulks*…**

**Nomaru: There, there. Your story will get there.**

**Willow: *reading a book, doesn't look up* Come to think of it, the story about YOU isn't all that popular either.**

**Nomaru: *sulks with me***

**Unity: Oh, don't worry BE HAPPY!**

**Nomaru: Easy for you to say! That Shippuden one you're in is moderately popular.**

**Misty: *sweat drop* Please tell me you're grading this on how many VIEWS each fan fiction gets.**

**L****ouise: What about mine?**

**Me: I'm not even WRITING the damn story you're in! OPFAN37 is!**

**Louise: Well then he better fucking update it soon.**

**Misty: Nah, I think he abandoned it.**

**Louise: Damn it, Nomaru!**

**Nomaru: What did I do?!**

**Lucas: GUYS! Let's get back to the fan fiction. And the author sends a great thanks to Spikey Hope! Please read her stories.**

**Me: Yeah they're pretty fuckin' funny. *sniffs due to a damn cold* I don't own Soul Eater. All the next-generation characters were created off the top of my head. **

**Everyone: Enjoy the show-**

**Me: Ya bastards!**

* * *

Death City was built like a social class pyramid. On top was the prestigious DWMA, with it's gothic castle like architecture, below it lived the civilized wealthy and middle class, and the farther away you got from the school, the more sketchy and rotten the city became. And Psyche Albarn and her family lived on the damn near edge of town, poor thing.

The first day of school went by faster than the students expected. Before anyone knew it, the four chimes that let the students know they were dismissed had gone off. Amanda slipped her school shoes off and slipped into the ones she came to school in at her locker. After grabbing the rest of her things, she closed her door and turned to see her younger brother, Kid Jr.

He was a first year at the DWMA, so today was his first day of high school. Amanda worried some jack ass would come along and mess around with the order his school supplies were in. They did not look very much alike as far as siblings went. While Amanda had a mix of their parents features, Kid Jr. was nearly the spitting image of their father. The only thing he was missing was the three stripes on the left side of his head and the neatness of his clothes.

"Hey, Kiddo. How'd it go? Did you write your K's properly?" Amanda sounded a lot more worried about her second question.

Jr. blushed at his nickname, then sighed at his older sibling's OCD problem. "One:Please don't call me that. Two:Today wasn't as bad as you said. And three:Yes. I did. Good God," he told her as they walked to find their cousins.

Meanwhile Psyche left the classroom in a casual walk as Silver*Star followed behind. He was going to challenge her when he lost sight of her white hair in the large bustling crowd of teenagers. He clenched his fist and seethed at the missed opportunity.

The albino in question wasn't an idiot.

She knew of his intentions/actions and scoffed, "What a dumbass." While walking to her locker Psyche practically tore off her tie. Once at her destination she opened the locker, threw her shoes in there, unbuttoned her blouse and slipped her skirt off. Once her uniform was secure in her bag, the young senior pulled out a red band t-shirt and white denim shorts. People glanced at her and she rolled her eyes as the whispering began. Forgetting a hair tie, she just used her tie tie as a headband, revealing her cuff piercings in her ear and the stud in her nose. With her black all-star sneakers, leggings and turtleneck, her rockin' outfit had some odd swag as she walked out like she didn't look like a total punk.

Getting back to Amanda and Jr., they finally found Rosy and R.N. in a corner, clinging to each other for fear that the crowd would separate them. Amanda chuckled. Even at 18 those two were still attached to each other. She called them over and Rosy dragged her brother to them. "Well come on let's go!" The pinkette shouted.

Amanda chuckled again and walked out the front exit with her cousins and sibling, only to stop and gawk at the young man outside the entrance.

He couldn't have been no older than twenty, she conducted that with his strong build and height. His blond hair was a little messy, but still sticking out in a single straight direction. His bangs sorta covered his pale green eyes, but not enough to hide the stern mischievousness in them. He casually leaned against a yellow motorcycle with a cool and symmetrical stitching design and matching sidecar, both hands in his baggy but neat jeans. Jeans that weren't sagging and stayed horizontally even. His leather pilot jacket was nice and clean. And the blue shirt he wore underneath was evenly buttoned. In other words he was…perfect. Even with the fresh cigarette he was smoking.

Her fantasy was ruined as soon as Psyche came in her view. "Huh, what?" She said as the albino conversed with the handsome stranger.

"Hey, Champ. How was your first day?" The stranger asked as he gave Psyche a fist bump.

"Meh. Better than I expected. Although, some prick tried to attack me."

"Yeesh. I'm guessing it didn't end well for him?"

"Hell no."

"Ha! Wouldn't expect less from my little cousin."

"AMANDA!"

"Huh, what?" She asked for the second time that day.

Jr. replied, "Come on, our ride is here."

He pointed to one of the many sleek ebony limousines that pulled up. The only thing making it differ from the rest is the big cartoony looking skull on the top of its hood. Amanda simply said, "Oh," and looked at the stranger and transfer student one more time before joining her brother and cousins into the car.

Meanwhile Silver*Star walked out of the school in a pissed state. "Stupid little brat…" He muttered over and over again. It didn't really stop when he finally saw Psyche again.

But as he stomped his way to the albino, a young first year caught glance of him and grinned. She abandoned her group of friends and started running right over to him. She shouted his name and her raven hair splashed around as she glomped him to the ground. Silver*Star looked up at his younger sister and his glare immediately faded. "Well hey there, Ayame. How'd it go?"

Her sea green eyes sparkled as she saluted to him, "Everything went well! I found that many of my friends are in the same class as me, my teacher likes me and I've made even more friends along the way!"

The blue haired boy chuckled at his sister's popularity and patted her head. "That's good to hear."

"How was yours?"

Silver*Star's scowl returned and he looked back the classmate he now hated. She was talking to an older guy while putting on a helmet. After the guy let out a sigh and stomped on his nicotine stick, Psyche hopped her way onto the front of a bike and BARELY waited for the other person to get into the sidecar before driving off and away.

"Today was just a shit-fest, I tell ya…"

* * *

"Psyche, watch the road!"

"I AM watching the road! A bunch of dumbasses are on it!"

Benny F. Stein hated letting the younger girl drive his bike. She was always aggressive and paying no mind to any of the poor bastards that are driving anywhere near her. Or worse, the motorcycle itself. And this was the case as they sped down the winding road leading from the DWMA to the red light district.

You know what that place is like; Filthy, sketchy, and just _oozing _out the term, "dangerous". Look one way, you'll see/hear a LOUD cockfight in a narrow alleyway that was pissed on by too many people. Look somewhere else, you can find a cheap hooker (Doesn't matter if they're a child or legal.) smoking a cigarette while speaking to a client who kept themselves hidden or disguised right by a graffiti covered wall. You could hear police sirens, screams, barking, glass shattering, or a combination of all the sounds at once no matter where you went. Yep, this was the downtown area. This was Psyche' s home.

The two skidded to a stop at a sleazy looking building with laundry hanged on a line coming from it. "Huh. Mrs. Burnsen must be doing laundry again," Psyche remarked as she put the bike in park and took off the yellow helmet.

The older male leapt out of the sidecar and gave the ground air kisses since it was too filthy to touch. "Oh, thank God. Land! Sweet, immobile land!"

Psyche's eyes flashed to red in annoyance as she kicked him to stand up. "Okay, I get it, you're terrified of me driving. Now get up and park this thing in that 'secret' parking lot." Benny glared at her, then took the bike into his grasp and pet it as if it were his loyal dog as he walked off with it to who knows where.

Once he was gone, Psyche sighed, her eyes returning to their natural green. "God he's a doofus…"

"But a hot one."

The fourteen year old looked up at the steps of her apartment and sure enough, her landlady, Blair, was there. She was leaning in the doorway, propping her arm around her waist to hoist her abundant breasts a little higher than normal (Which was already happening thanks to the black leather push-up bra she wore to match her violet short skirt and go-go boots), mischief being found in her yellow cat like eyes and on her sinful red lips.

"*U_U* Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, cougar."

At this, Blair hissed as if she ate something fowl. "I am NOT a cougar! I'm only twenty-seven!"

"Mom said that you're four years older than her. She's thirty-eight, so that makes you about forty-two."

The escort growled, but then smirked. "Oh well. *chest bounces* At least I have a finer rack than the two of you combined."

"Yeah, but large breasts are more likely to get saggy than smaller ones. So mine and mom's will probably stay perky forever."

Hearing this, Blair growled again and clutched her fist, her sharp manicured nails cutting her skin and making blood drip onto the concrete. "Whatever kid. Anyway, I'm off to work."

As she walked past Psyche, said girl asked, "Is my mom home yet?"

"No, she said she was working a late shift again and something about dinner being on the stove." Her voice grew distant as Blair walked down the street, but then the loud, echoing clicking sound of her five inch heels stopped. "By the way! My cat's on your windowsill again! Could you be a dear and feed her?"

"Sure, I can feed Blair #2!"

"Don't call her that…!" Blair shouted as she walked on and turned at an intersection.

"Tch. Then don't name your pet after yourself you conceited bitch," Psyche mumbled as she stepped through the door and shut it.

She walked up the first flight of stairs and got her keys out of her school bag. Her home was just how she left it, quaint, quiet, and nearly empty. Slipping off her sneakers and her school bag, Psyche turned to the small black bookshelf that was by the entrance. On it were two pictures in matching wood frames.

One of them was a woman about thirty, maybe younger. Her long, ash blonde hair drooped to frame her lovely and youthful yet matured face perfectly. Her blue eyes were dazzling, and definitely suited her carefree smile. The other was another woman a little bit older than her. This woman had shoulder length hair the same color as Benny' s, but one of her eyes was covered by a black eyepatch with a mysterious yellow design on it, while the other was half-way closed to match her content smile. Psyche bowed to them: "Hi grandma. Hi aunt Marie."

She stared at their pictures for a moment, then walked into the kitchen and poured water into the rusty little kettle that was sitting on the gas powered stoved. Once she returned it to the stove and set its heat to high, she stood on her tippy toes to open the cabinet and get out a London coffee mug and some herbal tea.

The white haired girl heard a mewl come from the living room. She walked in and sure enough, her landlady' s cat was there, sitting on the couch next to the open window. Psyche groaned, then got out a bowl and poured cat kibble into it. It honestly freaked her out how similar Cat Blair was to Blair Blair; They both had dark purple hair, toxic yellow slits for eyes, slender figures, wore black witch like hats all the time and were loose bitchy little devils. "Please don't leave any 'presents' here. Ya got that?"

The feline looked up from her meal, then went back eating it, making Psyche sigh.

The tea kettle started to make the high pitch sound it makes when the water is boiled, leading Psyche back into the kitchen to pour the water into the mug she brought out and let the tea leaves soak it. She left the tea bag in the mug as she walked back into the living room with it, curled up on her beaten up sofa and looked to the bookcase by it to find something to read. She selected a collection of short poems that was titled "Falling up" and grabbed her glasses off a nightstand that had another picture.

It was of Psyche and her mother, taken at the hospital the day Psyche was born. In it, her mother was feeding her newborn baby, she looked disheveled and like she hadn't slept in days, but at the same time, ecstatic and relieved knowing just how beautiful this new life she brought into the world was. As for Psyche, even as a baby, she had a little tuft of snow white hair on the top of her little head.

This made Psyche smile as she slid her glasses up onto her small looking nose. As she tucked her feet to the side, Cat Blair jumped up onto the couch and sat by her. This made the girl raise her brow.

"Oi, you and your owner are REAL pieces of work, you know,"'She said she pet the feline until it purred. Then Psyche let out a content sigh before opening her book to the first page.

* * *

After Psyche and Benny left the school, Silver*Star told his sister, Ayame, what had happened with his encounter with Psyche on the drive back to their estate. When he finished, Ayame sighed. "Really? You're upset because you didn't get to fight her?"

"She hit me in my handsome face with a book!" He shouted.

"*giggles* Was this before or AFTER you jumped on her desk?"

Silver*Star opened his mouth to speak, but reluctantly shut it and turned away with a pout.

"Children," the driver said. "We've arrived at the Star estate."

Indeed they had. They drove through the nice, secure community of fellow rich people and waved at people who walked by. It was a nice time of day as they rolled through the large iron gates of their mansion. The building was big, intimidating, and well designed. Exactly how their father wanted it.

Once they pulled up to the front entrance, their driver hopped out and opened the door for them. Ayame bowed at him while Silver*Star walked on with their bags. He kicked the large wooden door open and shouted, "We're back!"

Maids were lined up at the end of each side of the red carpet that led to the grand staircase. They all bowed. "Welcome back Master. Mistress."

The siblings bowed back. "Where's mom and dad?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Star are in the dining room discussing ideas of redecorating the estate."

"Again? Hmm, mom must have found something new on Pinterest," Silver*Star remarked as they walked through the entrance down a hall to reach their destinations.

They knew their parents were there LONG before they reached the dining room, due to their father shouting, "HAHAHA! THE ALMIGHTY GOD BLACK*STAR AND HIS GODDESS TSUBAKI SHALL MAKE THEIR HOME THE DEFINITION OF PERFECTION! YAHOO!"

"*sweat drop* Yeesh. I'M itching to throw a book at someone," Ayame commented as she opened the door to see their dad standing on the table and their mother in a chair, sighing at her husband.

Tsubaki pushed a loose strand of her long black hair behind her ear and smiled at her children. Before she could say hello, however, her husband jumped right in front of them Bruce Lee style. "AHH, THE PRODUCTIONS OF MY GLORIOUS SPERM HAVE RETURNED! DID YOU CONQUER THIS DAY MY YOUNG ONES?"

Ayame cringed, but Silver*Star grinned, and shouted with as much excitement, "Aside from one small incident, I TOOK THE BULL BY THE HORNS AND MADE IT MY BITCH TODAY!"

"THAT'S MY BOY!" Black*Star said with a triumphant laugh. He patted his son' s shoulder, for he was too short to reach his head.

"Silver! Watch your language!" Tsubaki scolded with a pout.

Ayame just sighed. "You know that does nothing mom."

The older woman looked to the blue haired males and sighed as well. "I guess you're right about that."

Ayame smiled and hugged her mother when she asked, "Now, what did your big brother mean by an incident?"

"He jumped onto a girl's desk and she hit him with a book."

This reminded Tsubaki of someone, but she instead said, "Oh? Who did that?"

"*shrugs* The honor student, Psyche Albarn."

Tsubaki' s dark blue eyes widened just a little and she looked to her daughter. "Albarn? You sure that's her name?"

Ayame nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

Tsubaki shook her head. "It's nothing. Say, our new gardener needs help knowing where she could plant the hydrangeas. Would you be a dear and help her out?"

Ayame' s eyes sparkled and she saluted her mother before running off, imitating an airplane. Her mother smiled at her daughter, and she turned to Black*Star and Silver*Star, who were boasting to each other. "Dear, son *stands up*. If you need me, I have a phone call to make."

They nodded it off and went back to their rants as the tall woman walked out into the foyer and picked up the phone and dialed a number. After a few moments of it ringing, the phone on the other line was picked up. "Hello?"

"Hello Liz? It's me, Tsubaki. I was wondering if you could do me a little favor."

* * *

"Uh-huh…yeah, well it doesn't always work like that…Wait, what? Who do you think her mom is?…Alright. Alright I'll ask Kidd and let you know. Bye bye."

With that, Elizabeth "Liz" Shinigami hung up on her old friend, and with her seven year old son, walked into her husband's office. As she expected, he and their oldest, Amanda, were pacing around looking for anything that wasn't symmetrical.

"Damn it Liz, why did she have to stack the papers like that? She KNOWS that I have an unquestionable system to reach absolute symmetry and she messed with it!"

"Kidd?"

"*gasps* It's even worse over here dad! LOOK AT THOSE PENS! There's only seven when you specifically ordered eight!"

"Sweet heart?"

"Damn it, damn it, damn it! It was all in vein! *falls to knees* I was so busy looking at the papers I didn't notice the pens! How could I have been so stupi-"

"YOU BOTH HAVE STRIPES ON ONLY THE LEFT SIDE OF YOUR HEAD!"

The two obsessive compulsive people _gawked _in shock and fell to the ground, crying, "God, you're right! I'm nothing! Asymmetrical garbage, that's all we are!"

"What's 'Ace…medical garbage?" The boy asked with wide blue eyes.

Liz replied, irritated, "Something that your father and sister are ACTING LIKE, but AREN'T. Amanda, after you're done doing your thing, would you mind taking Nathan to his room and playing with him?"

At this, Nathan smiled and ran to his sister who picked him up and carried him off, still crying. Liz stepped out of the doorway and said, "Tsubaki called. She wanted to know something about the honor student at the DWMA."

Kidd raised an eyebrow. "Miss Psyche? What about her?"

"Well, one of her kids said her last name was Albarn, I think you know where I'm going with this."

Her husband thought it over, then sat in his chair and rolled it to the filing cabinets of student records. He opened up the top one and looked through it until he came across one labeled "Albarn, Psyche." He took it out and opened it. When his wife curiously peered over his shoulder, he shut it and said, "Confidentiality."

She sighed, but backed away and let him read it. Kidd didn't have to be so thorough. He just had to look at her registration form and who signed it. He read the guardian's signature, what they wrote as their relationship to her, and smiled.

"Well?" Liz asked impatiently.

Kidd closed the file and put it back in its place. He cupped his hands, placed them on his desk, and smiled at her. "Though it may be against her privacy rights (probably is, but like that would stop it), I can confirm that the honor student's mother IS INDEED our dear old friend, Maka Albarn."

* * *

**Me: Whoo! I started writing this months ago. And I mean MONTHS ago!**

**Taylor: Yeah. A lot has changed. Now, Emo Wolf is living in Florida and I'm still in New York.**

**Me: AND I MISS YOU! *glomps Taylor***

**Taylor: *U_U* Ironically, you're in the place I grew up in.**

**Me: I know, right? Anyway, please R&amp;R, F&amp;F, you know, the usual, and congratulate my thick as fuck hair for not going "POOF!" in the full month that I've been here!**

**Everyone: One Peice OUT!**


End file.
